mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Rina Tôin
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGreen; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Rina Tôin (洞院 リナ Tôin Rina) |- |'Race:' Mermaid |- |'Age:' 13 |- |'Birthdate:' Saturday, September 2, 1989 |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGreen; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Information |- |'Gender:' Female |- |'Hair Color:' Emerald Green |- |'Eye Color:' Grey (human form); Green (mermaid form) Height: '''163cm (5'4") '''Weight: 50 kg (110 lbs) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGreen; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Alias:' Green Pearl Voice |- |'Star Sign:' Virgo |- |'Image Song:' Star Jewel, Piece of Love |- |'Hobby:' Reading |- |'Speciality: '''Housework, telling jokes |- |'Favorite Subject:' Mathematics |- |'Least Favorite Subject:' None |- |'Favorite Color:' Green |- |'Favorite Flower: Lily |- |'''Favorite Type of Boy: Athletic type |- |'Profession:' Mermaid Princess |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGreen; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Love Interest:' Masahiro Hamasaki |- |'Best Friends:' Hanon and Lucia |- |'Friends:' Mermaid Princesses, Aqua Regina, Nikora, Hippo, Madame Taki |- |'Enemies:' Dark Lovers, Gaito, Black Beauty Sisters, Mikeru's Servants, Mikeru |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGreen; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Mayumi Asano |- |'Position in the Series:' Tritagonist |} Rina Tôin (洞院 リナ Tôin Rina) often incorrectly romanized as Lina Touin, is the tritagonist of Mermaid Melody. Her name is spelled "Rina" but pronounced "Lina" just like Lucia was called "Ruchia" in the manga. History Anime Rina is being one of the main characters, appears in many of the animated episodes. Pichi Pichi Pitch Rina is the Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic Ocean. She couldn't let go of her past when her kingdom was attacked and destroyed by Gaito. While swimming away with her best friend, Noel (Aiiro Indigo Pearl Voice), she was about to be captured by Gaito and Yuuri until Noel pushed Rina out of the way; Noel told Rina to get away to land and find help, allowing her to escape. Because of this, Rina felt guilty for Noel having been captured, and the mermaids of the Antarctic Ocean, including their princess Caren, incorrectly believe that Rina had abandoned Noel to get to safety. This story is proven false when Caren is rescued from the clutches of the Black Beauty Sisters, and so the animosity between them comes to an end. Pure Rina begins to fall in love and meets a manly guy named Masahiro Hamasaki. Manga Coming soon... Personality Rina has a very serious and fearless personality. At the beginning of the series, she is seen as a loner and acts a little bit like a tomboy at first, but later warms up to Lucia, Hanon and Kaito. Rina does not at first have interest in finding love like Lucia and Hanon do, but eventually comes to like Masahiro Hamasaki later in the series. Because of her "cool attitude" and beauty, Rina is admired by all her classmates, which brings out her honest and loyal nature. Many people believe she has the best voice out of all the mermaids. Rina's mature, steady, and delicate nature shows a cheerful heart and she is very intelligent. One way this shoes is that she is very interested in comedy, often watching skits and other shows of that type on television and going out to local comedy performances. Even so, all of this hides that she is haunted by the incident of her palace being destroyed and Noel being captured. As a result of this incident, Rina has trouble telling people about her problems. Appearance In her human form, she has grey eyes. But in her mermaid and idol, form she has green eyes. In her human, mermaid, and idol form, she has seaweed green hair, but in her idol and mermaid form it is much longer, she wears a green shell necklace around her neck containing her green pearl. Forms and Aspects As a mermaid, Rina has to transform into a human in order to stay on land. When she is facing a sea monster, she transforms into her idol form, Green Pearl Voice, and uses her voice as an offense. Her two songs are Star Jewel and Piece of Love. In the italian dub she sings Stella Preziosa. In the manga, she uses "Cool Shine Pitch" instead of the "Love Shower Pitch" she uses in the anime, along with the rest of the mermaids. Human Form Rina's human form only differs slightly from her mermaid form. Her hair remains long, reaching to just below her hips and doesn't change color, while her eyes become grey instead of green. Her choice of clothing lean towards the sophisticated and masculine; she's usually in dark slacks or blue jeans, long sleeved or sleeveless dress shirts, and dress shoes. During school, she wears the boys uniform instead of the girls. She is one of the tallest of the mermaid princesses behind Karen and Noel. Mermaid Form Rina was born on a Saturday, thus making her a green mermaid, with green hair and green eyes. Her outfit is the same as the rest of the mermaid princesses. She wears the similar shell bra, shell locket, a bracelet around one of her upper arms, and double pearl bracelets around one of her wrists and her tail. Rina’s princess outfit was first seen in chapter 14 of the manga. Her outfit is very similar to her regular mermaid outfit. However, some changes are a headband of small, yellow roses, two strings of pearls looped around the base of her tail, and a dress with a cleft and three bows on the side of her tail. Rina appeared in her princess form a second time in chapter 19; this time her dress is identical to everyone else- with both bows and the cleft in her skirts aligned in the center of her front side. In the anime season Pure, during the Summer Green Festive Rina's princess outfit is the same in chapter 14 but instead of a rose handband on her head there was a crown in its place. Idol Form When facing enemies, Rina transforms into her idol form, Green Pearl Voice. Her first outfit consists of a long light green halter neck dress with a slit on the side ending at the knee, long light green gloves with dark green slightly ruffled cuffs to her upper arm, and high heeled light green sandals. Rina, along with Hanon and Lucia, gained her second outfit in episode 28 when the trio was upgraded by the goddess Aqua Regina. Her second outfit is noticeably different from her first one. Her long dress now is complete with double layers. The first layer is light green and the second is slightly lighter, and she has a seaweed green bow on her right side. Her gloves now have a second layer which are a shade lighter, and the sandals are now have pearls on the straps. She also gains accessories such as a yellow-green pearl bead headband, a watch, and slightly darker green cuffs on the top of her dress. Her hair also lengthens massively. Rina’s second form is more powerful than the first one; it enables her to defeat the Black Beauty Sisters with her new songs. Transformations Rina's transformation is like all the other mermaid princesses. Her pearl becomes her E-Pitch microphone and her body glows and she starts her transformation. Her dress, heeled shoes and afterwards, her gloves transforms. She ends her transformation with a pose. After Aqua Regina gives the trio the upgrade in outfits Rina's transformation is slightly different. First her gloves appear then her dress, which now has a second layer, then her shoes. The long bow that the trio wears is in a slightly different place on Rina. The long, dark green bow is tied on her right hip instead at the back of her waist. A new accessory that is in her new transformation is her golden circlet just above her bangs. Powers Like the rest of the mermaid princesses, Rina needs her pearl in order to transform into her idol form. Her pearl is also needed in order to summon Aqua Regina. When in her idol form, her voice was transmitted by a microphone like object called the e-pitch, in order to defeat the enemies. She has two image songs from both seasons of the anime: 'Star Jewel' and 'Piece of Love'. In the italian dub, her song is 'Stella Preziosa'. Rina use the phrase Cool Shine Pitch to attack enemies in the manga but in the anime she uses Lucia's Love Shower Pitch! Mermaid Melody - Rina's Land Transformation Mermaid Melody - Rina + Hanon's Land Transformation Mermaid Melody - Hanon, Lucia + Rina's Land Transformation Mermaid Melody - Hanon, Lucia + Rina's Land Transformation (Upgrade) Mermaid Melody - Rina's Sea Transformation Mermaid Melody - Rina + Hanon's Sea Transformation Mermaid Melody - Lucia + Rina's Sea Transformation Mermaid Melody - Lucia, Hanon + Rina's Sea Transformation Mermaid Melody - Lucia, Hanon + Rina's Super Idol Transformation Voice Actresses *Taiwanese: 馬君珮 / Mǎ Jūn Pèi *French: Célia Torrens (Speaking), Jennifer Barré (Singing) *Greek: Αφροδίτη Αντωνάκη (Speaking), Ευτυχία Ραφτοπούλου (Singing) *Italian: Emanuela Pacotto (Speaking), Elisabetta Cavalli (Singing) *Japanese: Mayumi Asano *English: Carrie Keranen *Korean: 배정미 / Bae Jeongmi *Portuguese: Bárbara Lorenço *Serbian: Andrijana Oliverić / Андријана Оливерић (Speaking); Marija Mihajlović / Марија Михајловић (Star Jewel); Aleksandra Bijelić Aleksijević / Александра Бијелић Алексијевић (Other songs) *Spanish: Ana Richart (Speaking) , Sol Pilas (Singing) *Malaysian: N/A *Singaporean: N/A *Hebrew: טליה ברקאי / Talia Barkai (Speaking), דקלה הדר / Dikla Hadar (Singing) *Cantonese: 曾佩儀 Gallery Find more images here: Rina Tôin/Gallery. Trivia * It is currently rumored that Rina has been loosely based on real world superhero The Bird (Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada). * In Greek Dub, Rina's VA is also Sara, Seira, Nikora, Fuku and Aqua Regina's VA. * Like all North Atlantic mermaids, Rina was born on a Saturday. * Rina is the second youngest mermaid princess after Seira. * Rina's Blood Type is A Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mermaids Category:Main Characters Category:Mermaid Princesses Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Transformed characters Category:Heroines Category:Manga Series Category:Manga Category:Masahiro Hamasaki